


Who's the Monster?

by KuroKiro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Alpha, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKiro/pseuds/KuroKiro
Summary: Eren lived his whole life in this facility, growing up under the watch of people he didn't know. They weren't bad people he thought, but surley not good either. At the age of 15 everything changes as those people suddendly talk about him beeing a match. Never beeing told about 'alphas' and 'omegas' Eren is utterly shocked and confused as he gets thrown into a dark room, the doors locked, keeping him caged and caught with a feared beast. His new 'mate'.





	1. The match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply the beginning to get into the story, aca. the part of a story I hate to write the most.
> 
> Nothing too interesting happens in this chapter.
> 
> Still, enjoy.

Hanji was nervous. She was torn between telling Erwin or not telling him that they had finally found a match for Levi. Shivers went down her spine at the sheer thought of sending the poor soul down to the beast. Of course the Alpha was human, but due to Erwin's training and handling of said man that guy was nothing more but a monster. Everyone was scared to come too close and even Erwin himself prefered to stay away from Levi. The raven was like a killer machine, their killer machine.

And they had searched a mate for years. Because the governement, and of course Erwin too, wanted more weapons like Levi. More 'immortal soliders' as they put it. 

At the beginning they were stupid enough to assume that any Omega would do. They were quickly proven wrong. None of the omegas they had tried out held out more than five minutes. They had to get them out of the room and therefore always had to sedate the alpha. Every one of them came back with bruises and scratches. Levi would never accept any of them.

It made the governement apply more pressure and Erwin would get even more furious. They all wanted this to work, but she had never expected to seriously find someone who'd match Levi. Thereby she wasn't even sure if this whole matching thing was really safe or if Levi wouldn't react the same to that person. It's what made her so unsure of what to do.

It wasn't like she didn't wish for the raven to find an omega, but he simply wasn't mate material. Even if alpha and omega were able to mate properly, said omega would survive and conceive there was no way she could say if the alpha would accept the pregnancy or the baby. Probably not and then everything woud've been for nothing.

Hanji didn't want to tell Erwin. She knew the poor soul on a more personal level. The boy with his emerald eyes had stolen her heart, she just couldn't bring herself to being objective when it came to that boy. To know what kind of fate awaited him was ...

But it was too late. Erwin had already been contacted by the lab. Soon he would be down here to ask her questions. Then they would talk to Eren, make some checkups and after that throw him together with the alpha. Just wait for what would happen. She didn't want such a thing for Eren.

She couldn't do anything if Erwin knew, she just didn't have the power to. And in all honesty, if things worked out like planned, if Levi would really accept Eren then she wanted to explore it futher. However much she liked Eren she was still the mad scientist. It made her skin crawl, but on the other hand she couldn't wait to see what would happen.

There were footsteps and somebody knocked on the door before it automatically opened. Hanji quickly gathered her documents and turned to face the commander. As usual he looked imposing and intimidating, just like a commander should. His face calm and a feigned smile on his lips. Though maybe this time it was a little more genuine. Of course those were good news.

''Is it true Hanji? You found a match for 'him'?''

''Yes..''

''Never thought that would ever happen!'', Erwin laughed and Hanji felt uncofortable.

''But Erwin..''

''Who is it?''

''Erwin..I'm not sure about-''

''WHO is it Hanji?'', the man growled and the woman felt herself shiver as the Alpha began to get angry.

''E-Eren...Yeager.''

''Yeager?''

''Yes, but Erwin..'', she started, voice more shaky than expected,'' He doesn't know anything about mating and stuff. Until now his heats got surpressed by the medecine! He never once had a heat before! He doesn't know about alphas and omegas! Or anything considering that topic!''

''...'', Erwin simply stared at her as if to ask where the problem was.

''You can't throw him to Levi like this! It's likely that he'll be killed! Eren doesn't know how to act like a proper omega!''

''Is he a virgin?''

''...? Of course he is! Didn't you hear what I just said? I....he's only 15..you can't really mean to try giving him to Levi, do you? Even if it works he's only 15, Erwin! That's not the age to let him get pregnant!''

''Why not? The government is urging us to do this! And we've been searching for two decades!''

''It's very likely he'll miscarry! We don't even know if Levi would ever accept the pregnancy..''

''If they match of course he will! You're beeing ridiculous!''

''I'm serious! The risk of miscarrying is really high and if he does it's possible for him to become infertile...''

There was a moment of silence and Erwin seemed to think about what she had just told him. One the one side if Eren miscarried and would become infertile it was unlikely that they ever found a match again, but on the other side the government were the ones to put them under such pressure and it would be their problem to solve if said thing happened. In his opinion it was even impropable that the beast alpha would accept Eren.

''Call him down. Do the checkups and then bring him to Levi's room. We're gonna see how he's gonna react to the boy. And if it's what I hope he does, we're not gonna stop it.''

''Yes Commander..'', Hanji answerd and lowered her head.

After Erwin left Hanji grabbed her phone and called one of the caretakers to send her Eren. They probably knew already why the boy was wanted in the lab. Everyone knew. It wasn't just any day they found the match for Levi. It was more like finding a sacrifice for a god. Levi, their war god.

''Yes...please send him down.. thank you.''

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

''Hanji?'', Eren's voice came from the door.

''Yes. Please come in.''

The boy nodded and came closer, taking a seat as she pointed at on of the chairs. He was clearly nervous. Did he know already? Did somebody explain it to him?

''A-am I in trouble?''

''Of course not! Why would you think that?'', she asked.

''Everyone gave me strange looks today..am I sick or something?''

''No.. ah but I'm gonna do some checkups..and then I want you to meet somebody..'', she couldn't believe how innocent she could frame it, how harmless it could sound.

''Is that why I'm here?''

''Yes..''

Eren tilted his head to the left then to the right as if thinking about it. Then he looked up and gave Hanji one of those bright smiles nodding in approval. 

''Okay!''

''Then let's hurry ..the faster you meet him the better'', 'the faster it'll turn out your not his match', she thought.

While doing the tests the scientist just couldn't calm down. Eren knew nothing about their dynamics, about mating or anything in that matter. She didn't feel good sending him into such deep waters without any knowledge about those kinda things. And so, albeit she wasn't a sex education teacher, she decided to at least tell him a little. The tests were almost done anyway.

''Eren...do you know what an omega is?''

''I am an omga, right?''

''Yes, that's right. What do you know about alphas..?"

''The commander is an alpha.. and..uhm..'', he paused trying to remember anything he had ever heard about 'alphas' ,''They're strong and our leaders?''

''Good..'', she said but thought the exact opposite. If that was everything that Eren knew they were boned. 

''And they're uhm, I think smart too?''

''Yes,yes.. Eren, do you know anything about 'mating'?"

"Is it a game?"

Hanji felt so helpless. She was doing something wrong, something unforgivable. Nobody deserved such horrors at such a young age.

But before she could try to explain things further or even hug the boy they were interupted by Erwin and two other man. They were wearing the usual protective suit one wore when going to Levis cell. 

Why were they already here? Did they really have to have such little time? Was it to much to ask for more?

The blond alpha gave her a warning look and she understood, albeit not why, that educating Eren about those things was forbidden. He signed her to get ready and follow them. She nodded in response, telling the omega to go after Erwin, following close behind them.

''Yes...it's a game..'' It's just not you who's going to have fun.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The closer they got to their destination the more strained got the air around them. Eren suffered under it the most, getting more and more tense and nervous, trying to hide behind Hanji.

She asked herself if Eren could probably smell Levi but quickly declined it. The walls that keept Levi away, also keept any smell and sound inside that room. Every single cry, moan and scream...could not be heard outside.

''Hanji-san..who is that guy..?"

''His name is Levi'', she said, not really answering the boy's question.

Almost there, the guards in protection suits increased in their number and some of them were even armed. It scared Eren. Made him ask himself what kind of guy this Levi guy could be. Was he a dangerous person? Why would they even want the both of them to meet each other?

''Wait here for a second'', Erwin growled.

They came to a stop infront of a big metal door. After the blond alpha entered a code into the digital lock the door sprung open, revealing a dim lightened room. 

As the commander urged the small boy to enter he was hit by a strange, strong smell. It sent a tingle down his spine. Hanji felt him tense and inching himself closer to her. Suddendly there was a menancing growl, making the omega flinch.

Still, Erwin took him by the shoulder and pulled him further into the room. Though barely, Erens' eyes could detect a body in the middle of the room and glowing irides staring directly back at him. Chains seemed to hold him back, making the boy ask himself wether the man was even more dangerous than he had thought. 

''Are the chains safe?'', Erwin asked glaring at the unmoving body.

''Yes sir. Double checked. He shouldn't be able to break them.''

It was enough restroration for Erwin to push the boy in Levi's direction. The omega stumbled and almost fell on the alpha on the ground, who let out a warning growl. The brunet shivered, quickly scrambeling back a little and let out a soft whine. He was scared, so scared and he didn't understand why exactly. Probably instincts. 

He didn't dare to move as the man's nostrills flared, taking in deep breaths of air. He was scenting his surroundings and Erwin could've rejoiced in victory if it wouldn't have disturbed the scenery. For him it was almost enough prove that this would work. He peeked at Hanji, who was watching closely, but didn't seem as thrilled.

The shackles rattled as the alpha reached out his arms for Eren. The boy flinched, but Levi couldn't reach him. His chains holding him in place, unable to move any closer. A frustrated growl left the raven.

He wanted to inspect the omega closer, to nose more of that pleasurable scent and to feel the others skin. Warm and soft, turn it hot and sweaty, their bodies pressing against each other.

But he couldn't get any closer thanks to those fucking chains and the boy had nothing better to do but to stare at him. And then there was that blond alpha behind him watching the both of them as if they were a freak show.

If he could he'd tear the guy apart. That way he'd kill two birds with one stone. One, get rid of that stupid alpha and two, but most importantly, to show off how strong he was, to impress the omega. 

"What do you think?", Erwin asked directed to Hanji, gaze still locked on both, alpha and omega.

"He seems...interested?"

"Good. Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know.. . I mean he's not able to do anything else, he can't reach Eren..so maybe-"

Without hesitating Erwin shoved Eren closer, perfectly for Levi to reach. Said alpha didn't hesitate either as the boy was finally in range. Quickly grabing and pulling the scared thing to his chest. But to his dislike Eren kept trashing around, squeaking like prey begging for its life.

It got on the alpha's nerves, wich were already impossibly thin by now. It took a few snarls and a tightening of his hold on Eren to shut the omega up. The boy let out another pathetic whine, but immediately turned quiet.

"E-erwin..", Hanji mumbled and pulled on the comanders' sleeves.

She didn't like this. Though she wasn't quite sure herself what would terrify her more. Levi hurting Eren or the horrible future awaiting the poor omega if Levi accepted him. To her surprise the usually so beasty alpha seemed to be pretty calm and rather interested.

"Let him'',Erwin said while not daring to tear his gaze away from those two, way to thrilled by how things were working out so well.

Eren could hear the heavy breathing of the alpha holding him captivated. The strong grip seemed to tighten more and more while time passed by. He was too scared to move, shaking like a leaf as the raven let his fingers slide over his body as much as the chains allowed him to.

"Look Hanji, he likes him. Things worked out just fine."

"But Eren's so scared!"

"Only the results matter. It's not Eren who has to accept Levi as his mate, but the other way around."

Hanji knew it was the truth, but she just couldn't.. . Eren looked shattered, too scared to do anything, albeit his whole body lanuage indicated he'd die to do exactly that. Hanji herself wouldn't like to swop places with the boy.

And Erwin seemed to be right. Levi showed rather good reactions to Eren. They seemed agressive and viloent, but in reality they were just normal alpha behavior. Probably a little rougher but still.

"H-hanji-!!", Eren winced, voice faint and shaky.

He didn't finish his sentence, feeling the vibration of Levi's chest against his back as another growl left the alpha's mouth. A tongue ran up his neck, teeth lightly grazing over his tanned skin before they bit down. Not too hard, but still painful enough to cause Eren to whine.

It was painful to watch the boy suffer, yet so fascinating how interested Levi was. Hanjis' emotions at the moment were complicated, in a total denial. While Erwin was sure. Eren was a match and as soon as possible he'd have them mating.

But not yet.

The alpha snarled as Erwin went and pulled Eren away from him. The boy yelped at the sudden action, but was relieved as he finally escaped those scary arms. Quickly he found his way into Hanjis' arms, pressing his face against her chest. She didn't say anything, simply hugging him back.

Levi couldn't do anything against it. He didn't see it coming and now Eren was out of his reach. He pulled on the shackles, snarled and trashed around, his eyes filled with anger. The chains rattled as he threw his tantrum, cold metal slicing into his wrists and ankles.

With wide opened eyes Eren watched the alpha's fierce outburst, not able to ignore the noises any longer and too scared, that somehow he'd manage to break the chains. To suddendly feel arms wrap around him and teeth to bite down into his neck again. But this time deeper, much deeper, leaving a bloody wound.

"Erwin, what are you doing?!", Hanji asked with concern.

Of course she was relieved, but also a little surprised or rather confused. If Erwin had suddendly realized how immoral this was? But that's what made her so sceptic. Erwin wouldn't change his mind. Not once decided. And she felt vindicated as she cast a glance at the commander.

"Levi is a bad boy. Can't have him thinking he can behave so rude infront of his superior", he said with an evil grin.

It immediatley dawned her that Erwin simply wanted to provoke Levi. His eyes practically glistened full of glee. He seemed to savour the sight of the beasty alpha so furious, but not able to do anything.

And it had been so easy. One simple movement, just a little use of his his strenght had been enought to take something from the other. To prove who was in control and to just who Eren really belonged.

"Erwin, I'm gonna take Eren back."

Erwin turned to face her, ignoring Levi's livid snarls and threats behind his back. He surveyed Eren for a few seconds, then nodded at Hanji. He'd let the alpha rage and Eren rest a little.

There were a few things left to do before Eren could get bred. They needed a colar. No way he'd let Levi bond with anybody. He wouldn't grant the beast something like that.

If possible they'd coax Eren's heat, but it was fine even if that wouldn't work. Eren was a match, a real match and alpha and omega would mate. With or without Eren being in heat

"Fine. You can take care of the rest. You know what I mean. He's got to be ready by tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes!", the scientist said and quickly pulled Eren to the exit.

"See you, Levi", Erwin guaffawed before he followed them.

Despite the pain pervading his body Levi kept on pulling on the chains. He wanted the omega. He needed the boy by his side. For various reasons. And the blond alpha dead. How dare he take the boy away from him, to venture to even lay a finger on him.

A feral, bloodthirsty roar left him as he watched them leave and the door close behind them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hanji I told you to get him ready!", Erwin growled as he entered the laboratory.

Yes. Hanji hadn't done anything the past two hours, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell Eren, who had been clinging onto her the whole time, to let go. She just couldn't after seeing him so scared and even feeling the tremors still running through the boy's body hours after the whole indicent.

She looked at Erwin. Eren sat on her lap so she had to look over his shoulder, but she could clearly scent the commander's bad mode. So she decided to finally peel the poor boy off of herself.

Eren protested at first, whining and clawing at her like a little kitten. But then Erwin came and pulled him away, rough and deffinetly annoyed.

"We don't have time for this shit! The top brass are pushing!"

"Didn't you tell them we have a match?"

"Of course I did. And they were pleased. But they want evidence. They want Levi to breed him."

"You said tomorrow!"

"I know. And it stays that way."

He started to massage his temples, too occupied with soothing his nerves to register Eren crawl back into Hanji's arms.

"I'm sorry", he sighed.

"Come on, Eren. I need you to let go a little."

The brunet vigorously shook his head, his tight grip wrinkling her cliche like, white lab smock. She adjusted her glasses before proceeding to pat his head. Something she had been doing for the last two hours, because it did seem to have a soothing effect.

"Did you already try to coax his heat?"

"Yes. But as you can see it didn't work."

Again she didn't know if she should be happy about it. He wouldn't have a too clouded mind during the mating, but was that really a good thing? Wouldn't it be better to have him far gone, totally lost in his heat? Lost in his instincts? Maybe or rather hopefully the alpha's presence would caox Eren's heat. 

"The collar?"

"He doesn't have to wear it yet, does he?"

"No. It's enough if he's wearing it before we leave tomorrow."

It wasn't as if Eren didn't want to know what they were talking about, but he was still too terrefied. Too scared of Erwin. His instincts screaming at him not to anger the blond alpha. So he did not.

"Bring him back to his room. Let him rest", Erwin said, cleary dismissing them.

"Yes. Come Eren. I'll go with you."

Eren nodded and stood up, still not letting go of the scientists' sleeve. With a sigh she moved to the door with the brunet in tow. If the commander wouldn't be looking she'd hug him, but in Erwin's presence she had to stay professional.

"I'll meet you down here at 10am tomorrow. Dismissed."

Hanji nodded and pulled Eren along back to his room. Everyone moved out of their way, but she could feel their eyes behind her back staring at the boy. The match for the well known and by all feared beast alpha. Every employe had to know by now.

It was a difficult task to get Eren to let go and make him go to bed, but even harder to make him fall asleep. He didn't let go of her.

"Don't go yet.. . I don't want to be alone", he said.

"Of course not, I'll stay until you fall asleep", Hanji murmured.

She sat down next to Eren on the bed, tucking him in like a caring mom would. But she was no where near caring. She was a heartless scientist, blindly following orders and acting against all morals.

She listened to the sound of Eren's breath becoming even and slow, waiting a few seconds before turning to leave, throwing a last glance at the boy, who so peacefully lay infront of her.

And without another word she left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day came quickly. And everything happened way too fast.

Rough hands pulled Eren out of bed, more than one voice half shouting, half explaining him what to do, but in his dizzy state he understood almost non of it. The people surounding him didn't seem very happy about his lack of cooperation.

Somehow Eren then managed to follow the orders. The men, he recognized as those from the day before, told him it wasn't necessary for him to put on casual clothes, dragging him out of the room in his pyjama.

In the labotory he got placed onto a chair rather rough, utterly as to why and what was happening. Inside Hanji and Erwin were already waiting, neither of them in a good mode, but apparently for different reasons.

Too soon they stood infront of the big metal door again. Too tense was the atmosphere around them, that Eren couldn't guess something was about to happen. He was too terrefied as the door opened once again

Behind him Erwin let out a pleased hum and as he turned around to stare at the commander in question he saw the look of a demon spread across his face.

"Perfect. It seems like luck is on our side", he said and lay a hand on Eren's shoulder, coming unpleasently close,laughing into his ear,"You're alpha's rutting."

Too suddendly he was shoved into the room.

"I'm sorry Eren... ."

Hanji's hurt and pitful look was the last thing he saw before the door closed again and the strong, unfamiliar smell of alpha engulfed him. Before he got swallowed by the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled an all-nighter on this fic while listening to 'Fall Out Boy' and I think thanks to all the head shaking and banging I did, it took me 2 hours more to finish this shit than it should have. Now I feel stupid and a little deaf. But worth it non the less.
> 
> And I'm sorry for the jumpy story-telling. It feels rushed and it certainly is, but I'm not a good writer of beginnings.


	2. Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait..  
> Forgivness appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy .x.

It was dark and scary. The air around him suffocating. Eren felt as if his heart would burst any moment, his ears bumming and his heart beat increasing unstoppablly fast. He knew he was beeing watched by the other, eyes glistening at him out of the dark, voracious and dangerous. 

He didn't dare to move nor try to make a run for it. There was no escape. All he could do was hope that the man wouldn't move either, stay exactly where he was, wich Eren supposed was a bed. He could hear the other panting and soon enough he did too, suddendly feeling his chest tighten and the usual simple act of breathing appeling like a complex task only the most inteligent individuals could master. 

His body felt hot. So unbelievable torrid he wanted to take of his clothes, if possible his skin too. Instead he curled up into a ball, grabbing at his shirt, feeling the need to hold onto something or else he would fall. Sweat began dripping down his neck and back, pooling at the small of his back and his chin. A rather gross sensation. 

There was a growl from the man and Eren couldn't help the whine that escaped his lips. He was terrefied to death, his body shaking like a leaf, eyes closed too scared to see the alpha attack. Another few noises from Levi, wich sounded very well like complaints and threats made their way to Eren's ear. He didn't know what to do, answering with another pathetic whimper.

There was the sound of something shifting, bedsheets, probably. He didn't dare to look up, but the noises wouldn't stop and got louder, curiosity taking the better of him he took a peek. Not that he could discern much, only a figure and it's restless movements. What was he doing? Maybe he was going to sleep? Could it be possible? Was there a chance to get out of whatever this was?

Then the shifting stopped, as well as Eren's breathing. The shadow was gone. Where was he? It was way too dark, his mind too fuzzy to understand, to keep up with what was happening. The heat crawling down his back while tearing at his stomach, his throat so dry he didn't trust himself to be able to make any noises louder than a mice.

Then there was another noise. Creaking. The creaking of wood, the bed, he thought. Immediatly panic rushed through his body, his mind on high alert as best as it could in its current state. Footsteps. They sounded unsteady, as if the person had a hard time standing up. But they came closer. And closer. Too close.

Panicked Eren watched the raven appear out of the dark, lookin more like an animal than a human. Bared teeth, like those of a predetaors watching its prey. The feral look in his eyes so much more intimidating from where he stood than from the distance. Yet, their grey pierced right through Eren, waking some kind of attraction for the other. 

There was no denying it that Levi was attractive and if it weren't for the dangerous look that told every fiber in his body to get away he would definetly want to get to know the other better. But this was nowhere near that possibilty. He didn't feel good, nor safe or comfortable. That the other didn't back away as he let out a disapproving cry didn't help either.

He felt cornered, soon no space left to back away, back pressed against the wall. His panting increased the closer the man got. Eren could feel the heat of the other, just as hot as his own. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Levi reach out for him. Immediatly he flinched and coverd his head with his arms and whined.

The alpha needed to back off or Eren would seriously try to lash out. But there was no sign the other understood the omegas' sign language or simply chose to ignore it. And then suddendly a hand grabed him by the neck even though seconds ago he had still been a few meters away.

Flailing Eren tried to get away, but against the alphas' strength and experience he had no chance. The abortive struggeling only earned him an even harder grip, the hand around his neck painfully bruising. Nails digging into his flesh deep enough to let blood dribble down his throat and neck. The smell mingling with the alpha's, giving it an unpleasant pertrid odor.

His stomach contracted and Eren leaned over to gag and would have thrown up if not for the alpha pulling him to his feet and dragging him to the bed. Terrefied. The grip on his neck got even tighter, the other hand grabbing his wrist, again nails dug into his skin, probably deep enough to leave scars or at least an ugly flesh wound that'd take months to heal.

Eren felt the alpha's breath against his neck, hot and sticky, goosebumps spreading all over his body. He trashed around, desperatly trying to loosen the hold Levi had on him, if even only a little.. .

"Let go!"

A snarl so close to his ear Eren could feel droplets of salvia coat his skin, the threat and the pain it promised if he wouldn't stop his stupid resistance right now were frightening. And he knew Levi meant it, wouldn't hesitate to do so.

"You're hurting me!! Let go of me!!"

Suddendly he got shoved onto the bed, roughly pressed into the matress and albeit they had reached their destination the alpha didn't let go. Rather increasing the force with wich he pinned Eren to the bed once again, mercilessly making use of his sharp nails. By now the places were probably torn so much they needed medical treatment. It hurt like hell.

"I said it hurts!!"

Teeth latched onto the skin in between his throat and collarbone, wandering up all the way to his chin where they were stopped by the collar Hanji had given him. Levi let out an irritated growl. Angry he pulled on it, but the material was too firm to rip apart. 

Other than Eren's thin shirt, wich instantly tore as the man yanked on the poor fabric, using only little of his strenght. The brunet gasped in shock and surprise, his struggle coming to a halt, but not for long. He stared into the alphas eyes filled with so many emotions he couldn't quite term. But he didn't need to know more than that he was in danger.

The alpha stopped as well, curiously watching the omega beneath him, those green orbs filled with fear and dread. Nothing extra ordinary, an emotion everyone's eyes comprised when facing him, but this was different. This was better. It send a wave of pleasure down to his crotch, however at the same time it made him want to scoop the thing up into his arms and shush him. Calm him, because he needn't to be afraid of him..

That thought was quickly supplanted by his desire and the rut. His mind foggy with lust and the scent of omega right infront of him. So close, unbonded and fertile, ready to be filled with his seed. To be breed, mated, bitten and bonded. But there was this fucking collar in the way and if it hadn't been enough that the thing prevented him from biting into that delicate skin, the thing also smelled awfully intensive of Erwin.

While they were preoccupied to stare at each other Levi had unconciously begun to grind his crotch against the omegas hip. Not quite dry-humping him, but close enough. Eren, who noticed it too, let out a whimper, followed by a moan.

He squinted stunned before closing his eyes. The feeling of the alpha rubbing such an intimate part of his body against his own was oddly arousing. Even as they were separated by layers of fabric. The with by now sweat drenched clothes felt disgusting, too hot and itchy. Levi seemed to think the same and quickly proceeded to take the rest of his and Eren's clothes.

For a moment Eren googled at the man's body and Levi let him. Even in his lust-hazed state the raven enjoyed the interest he woke in the boy. Also, not having to fight against resistance, even if doing so didn't make an effort and had its stimulus, consent wouldn't be so bad either.

Eren let his eyes wander. From a now bare, firm muscled chest down to a flat stomach with well defined abs. For a second he felt excitement and lust at the sight, a new heat pooling inside his belly, not yet painful, but daunting foreign. With shaky fingers he reached out to touch Levi's skin.

The alpha encouraged him with a small growl, wich Eren misunderstood for a warning and pulled away. Then there was the strange sensation of something between his legs, wet and slippery. He winced and fought with himself, not sure wether to open his legs or to close them even more. There was another growl, much deeper and darker, and the alpha saved him the decision.

His legs got pulled apart and spread so wide it was painful, but there was no strenght to fight back. Not even a little bit, his limbs shivering under the effort his muscles had to undergo. Not only was it painful but also awkward. Having the other man stare at his exposed bottom was distressing, not to mention the animalistic look in his eyes.

"Let go!!", he pleaded.

His pleas met deaf ears. The alpha began stroking over his thighs, pinching and massaging the supple flesh before bending down to commence biting. Eren yelped, the unpleasant sting just another reminder of the fact that he didn't want this, that this man was dangerous.

But his body chose to betray him, a soft moan escaping his lips and he felt his member hardening. His nose twitched, the scent of rutting alpha, he supposed by now, was driving him insane. It kept on creeping through his brain, fiddled with his sanity and clouded his perception with that delicous, musky smell.

He couldn't help but to inhale deeper, more of that scent. He hated it, however needed more and, obviously, couldn't hold his breath forever. It was a doom loop. In the back of his head he asked himself if he had the same effect on the raven, but quickly dismissed the thought.

A particulary deep bite brought him back into reality, furious eyes gleeming at him for getting carried away. Levi moved up to sniff at his neck, licking a trail from his collarbone to his ear, nibbeling on the tender skin. He felt how Eren shivered under the gentle touch and held back a mewl. 

The alpha huffed, fingers sliding down to touch more intimate parts, pleased to find slick starting to wetting the entrance. Though it wasn't enough, the omega wasn't in heat..', he marvelled. Eren wasn't happy at all to have him touch such a private place, his face flushed in embarrassment, panicly trying to force his legs together again while pushing the raven away.

"D-don't..! Don't touch there!"

All of this shit was getting annoying. There was no need to hold back, yet he tried to and the other didn't even appreciate it. Though he had been the one to sent him into a rut, a cockblocking little shit.. . His patience was ceasing and he had really never been a man who liked waiting. The omgea seemed to think of him as a fool. A disrespectful, little shit he was. Hadn't bared his neck to him even once.

He was tired of playing. Wanted to fuck the disobedience out of the brunet already, to relieve his stress and urges. There was no need to be nice. The collar meant they weren't allowed to bond, wouldn't probably ever see each other again. Why try to make a good impact on the other? He could just take, no consequenes.

The alpha had stopped moving, simply staring at him. Eren panted, exhausted from all the struggling, not sure wether he had won. But the grip had gotten a lot feebler, enough to turn onto his knees and hands and wriggle out of under the other. He was sure it was over just as hands gripped his hips and pushed his head into the mattress.

Eren let out a displeased noise, half yelp and half gasp. Levi bit into his shoulder, hard, too hard and Eren couldn't hold back the pained scream, muffled by the pillows. Tears began flowing down his cheeks, his sight blurry and eyes uncomfortable wet. Emitting choking sobs,while trying to catch his breath and somehow get used to the awful pain in his shoulder, Eren lay still.

The alpha growled pleased by the action, finally letting go of the abused flesh, leaving behind deep bite marks. Eren sobbed, body getting lax and all the tension leaving his muscles, lowering onto his stomach. He was scared, all the interest in the other male gone, as well as his arousal. At least the one regarding his mind. His body choose to ignore his fear and disaprroval, an erection standing proud and hard between his legs.

He felt something press against his backside. Eren wasn't stupid, even with little knowledge he had regarding issues like dynamics and sex, he knew where this was going. Had heard stories about this, wich at that time had made no sense to him, but now.. . Now all of a sudden he understood. At least a little. But thinking back to the horrible and scary things the other kids had said.

Alphas were brutal, rough, violent and having sex with one, could often count as rape. Would mostly feel like it, because alphas weren't able to control themselves. Even going so far as to mumble that one was lucky to survive an alphas's rut or not end up with broken bones and missing parts of flesh.Remembering all of that, if Eren had been scared before he was mortally terrefied by now.

There was no fabric separating them, the alpha's genitals clearly pressing against his ass, making him feel uncomfortable. Hands probing and spreading the area around his entrance, the tip of Levi's dick teasing his slick gushing hole and once again panic rose inside of Eren. 

"W-wait! Stop that!"

Panicked he tried to pull away, but Levi would have none of it. Digging his nails into the skin and holding him by his hips with a tight grip. The pleas were ignored and punished with another bite. The tension pulled at Eren's sanity, just waiting for that final moment, for the alpha to start his ruthless satisfying of his own needs. To use him like a object, without concern to break him.

"Be a good omega."

Eren gasped and paused for a second, but not even the alpha's surprisingly arousing voice could alleviate the searing pain tearing through his body as Levi forced his way inside him. Mouth and eyes wide open, he tried to scream, but nothing came out. His muscles contracted and tried to get rid of the forgein object, not able to relax, making it unbearable. There was no time to rest or adjust. Without any caution the raven started moving.

Relentlessly drilling into Eren, grabbing at his hips with fingers digging into the plump flesh like claws, Levi shivered as his the omega clenched around him. It was tight, almost too tight to move and the sensation of it all was overwhelming. For a second he had to stop, catching his breath, because the feeling had literally taken his breath away. Meanwhile Eren whimpered beneath him. The raven could feel his tender body quiver and see his shoulders shake as if freezing.

He couldn't bring himself to care. Not now. Instead, he leaned closer, pushing in deeper, grinding up against Erens' ass. Only pulling out a little to rub along the sensitive insides, teasingly thrusting in, almost at a lazy pace. Not for long tho. Only enough time to get himself used to an omega's tighness, wich in his defence was as new to him as it was to Eren. Only that he didn't have to experience as much pain as his omega, not any at all.

A rather hard thrust induced Eren to cry out, biting his tongue in the process. Feeling the sting and tasting the blood inside his mouth fortunately distracted him from the rather horrendous pain in his rear. He was profoundly convinced that his ass had been torn by the alpha's dick. Not to mention how it was messing up his insides at the moment.

Eren wasn't sure anymore wether he felt pain or pleasure, both present in their own, overwhelming way. If he whined at the unpleasent stretch if Levi suddendly decided to try a new angle, to go even deeper, the next second he was mewling in pleasure as the alpha drilled his cock right into that one spot. Whenever that happened he began to see stars. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, mouth wide agape, drooling onto the matress, mind blown.

It was honestly frustrating. Whenever he was close to coming the searing pain robbed him of his indulgence. It was dissatisfying, not being able to cum, not being granted the little pleasure this hellish situation allowed him. Yet, the alpha showed no mercy as he ravished and used his body as he liked. Quite possesivly marking the patches of skin he was able to reach without having to stop moving his hips.

His pace was getting faster, more ruthless. Not that it had been gentle before, but now Eren gave up on getting his own release. In lieu of that he provided Levi with pathetic, pained cries and pleas, wich seemingly turned the alpha on even more. Relentlessly thrusting in and out, cock throbbing and ready to cum soon. His breath began to get heavy, heavier. Close to being out of breath, but somehow still being able to contine tortuing the poor omega's body. And mind, of course.

All of a sudden Eren felt something get bigger. Not Levi's dick, that was thick enough as it was. Something else. Foreign. Odd. Unsettling. The added stretching brought a strange feeling of contentment even though Eren felt like dying.

His hands gripped at the bed sheets, desperatly trying to pull away, to get the extra stretch out of him. It felt as if for every second that passed the thing inside of him swelled more and more. Eren didn't even know how Levi could still pull out and push in at such a rough pace anymore. It seemed to get harder though, since the alphas thrusts definitely became shorter. The raven still brutally forced his way inside his ass, yes, however no longer pulled out all the way just to ram it back inside. Neither did he plaster Eren's back with slightly harsh nips and bites, but rather itched at the skin around his shoulders and neck.

"Please....stop..."

Eren couldn't believe how hoarse his voice sounded. And how incredibly lewd. There were the pants and huffs of the alpha, but mixed with them were his own aroused noises. Moans. Mewls. Whines and groans. And it made him feel ashamed, that his body, wich was being so badly abused, enjoyed it. He even felt how his own climax was coming closer. Eren didn't want to. He didn't want to have his own climax, because of the other man's dick in his ass, not for the alpha to cum and definetly not for the thing inside of him to get even bigger.

There was harsh breathing next to his ear. Then, a head resting on his shoulder and arms coming up around his middle. Nails no longer dug into his flesh as if wanting to tear out little chunks or hurting him dire. His hips hurt and if not for the alpha holding him up, his knees would've given out already. Levi was balls deep inside his rear now, not able to pull out more than one or two centimetres anymore. There was something catching at his rim and it felt foreign, yet oddly right and satisfying.

At least, until the alpha let out a breathy grunt, putting his entire weight on Eren before pushing the whole thing inside his rear. Eren tore up, screaming under pain and begging the alpha to pull out, anything, but his words were too slurred, mouth wide open as he tried to take in air. His eyes stung and his vision was blurry. His ass had to be torn now. He just knew it. There was something hot and wet inside. Then it clicked.

Eren sobbed, feeling the alpha pulsate inside of him, releasing all of his seed. Why would the alpha sleep with him? Why would Hanji let this man do something like this to him? The questions kept running in his head causing a pretty bad headache. Finally his mind cleared up and with the hazy stupor gone he realized that he had came. Sticky liquid covering his stomach and the sheets beneath him.

Disgusted by Levi, this mess, but mostly by himself, and thinking that it was finally over, he tried to get away. He hissed at the pull of whatever it was locking him and the alpha together. It was painful and he sobbed again, however was too desperate and had already felt as much pain as this while having sex to stop. Till Levi suddendly snarled at him, slipping a finger under the collar and clawing at his scent gland, causing Eren to stop immediatly.

It seemed that the action hurt Levi just as much as it hurt him, probably even more. Eren whined, baring his neck, all of a sudden instincts kicking in. There was another growl before a tounge started lapping at the blood and wounds scattered all over the omegas body. A low rumble left the raven's mouth, not really a purring, but something in that direction one could say.

Eren wanted to shove him away, to shout at him, be angry, but the only thing he was, was being exhausted and beyond tired. Levi was too close and his weight not doing any good to the fact the omegas whole body hurt. Yet the way he licked at Eren's wounds and mouthed open kisses over sore spots, how he carefully began to massage his hips and stomach was really soothing. It added to Eren's sleepiness and felt kinda good. His body felt heavy, the good kind of heavy before you fall asleep.

It became a hard thing to keep his eyes open, so Eren decided to close them and let sleep overcome him. Levi seemed to come closer, turning the both of them on the side, a way more comfortable position than before, spooning Eren from behind. The sounds emitting from the alpha slowly turned from low, quiet noises into rumbling, content purring. A sound that left Eren feeling safe and content as well. Safe enough to fall asleep inside the alphas' arms.

Even if said alpha was the man who had just raped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no idea how to write this for some time and I could only write a few sentences at a day, because I couldn't concentrate on only writing. I'll try to work on that tho and hope to finish the next chapter faster.
> 
> I know there are some mistakes and I'll revise them the upcoming days, but I simply wanted to get this out already.
> 
> Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't be serious! He's still a child! He's only fourteen!"

"Exactly. He's old enough."

Enraged voices made their way through to ears covered by pillows and heavily shaking hands. They were too loud, the words way too clear and Eren had no chance to escape them. Beside him his sister had fallen into a peacful slumber. The disruptive noises went unheeded by her, but not for Eren, whom they had woken. If he hadn't been having a nightmare he would've been more annoyed by it than he actually was. He didn't quite understand what they were talking about, but knew it concerned him. Greatly so. His parents were talking about him, or rather arguing, judging by their fiery dispute.

"Grisha, he's our son! How can you say such a thing so easily?!"

That was his mother's voice. She didn't just sound angry but aghast. While his father had this reasoning tone in his voice. And Eren knew that Grisha had made a decision. One such that not even his mother could change his father's mind. And she was horrified, Eren knew. He could hear her voice tremble, imagine her tiny hands grasping at the apron around her waist to not let her temper get the better of herself. It meant serious buisness whenever she did that, thus Eren knew.

"It's the best, if not the only option we have!!"

What were they talking about? Had he done something bad and now they were arguing over how they'd punish him? He just really couldn't remember that he had done anything. He wasn't the most well-behaved child. Having inherited his mother's temper made him a little troublemaker, everyone knew. Yet, he couldn't remember any recent events where he had caused serious problems. Eren felt tempted to go to the kitchen to eavesdrop on his parents. Wich would have been an unnecessary move, because he could understand every word they threw at each other's head. Yet he wanted to see the look on their faces, the expression his father was making.

"There must be something else.. . You...we can't.."

Taking a deep breath he tried to squirm free of his sister's hold without waking her. She didn't want to let go, grumbling something incomprehnesibly as he finally managed to get her off. Luckily she turned around, continuing her slumber. Eren sighed, already missing the warmth of their bed and Mikasa's body. After a few cautious steps towards the kitchen, as not to make any suspicious noise, he could smell his mother's distress. He hadn't quite reached the door, yet the scents of his parents were invading his nose. Whereas his mother smelled like fear and despair, his father emitted dominant alpha pheromones. They were strong enough to force Eren into submission even though they weren't meant for him. Eren had to recover from the pheromones before finally making it to the ajar door.

"What could we possible do?! We can't afford them both!", his father spat,"We barely managed to feed them both up till now!"

"I'll search for a job!! I-I'll...help out at the market and-!"

"No."

"We'll manage if we try! We did it before, so-!"

"It's not that! And you know it!"

There was silence between the two. His father had his hands entwined, elbows resting on the desk, while his mother hid her face behind trembling palms. It hurt Eren to see his mother like that. He wanted to walk up to her and comfort her, tell her that they'd be fine. He knew, that they had a hard managing, that they didn't have a lot of money, were ,sometimes, even poor. Even though his father was a doctor, they weren't well off. Whenever he and Mikasa found a job, their money was spent for food and, if they could afford it, some clothes. But like his father had said, up till now they had managed, and if they gave it their best they could carry on. Or was he missing something?

"And you know it..", Grisha repeated almost to himself, but still audible," Eren is fourteen years old now.. he's going to be fifteen soon... . It won't be long until his first heat hits.."

"..."

"We can't afford suppressants. They're ridiculously expensive.. ."

"Then he'll have to spend his heats inside his room!"

"Carla. You know that won't work. You want some thuggish alpha to rape and mark our son? And neither do I want to force a choosen mate on him.."

"But..there has to be... something.."

"Then there's Mikasa.. . You know as well as I do, that it won't work. She's an alpha. They're not related by blood and you know what that means. If Eren goes into heat, she's going to be affected just like any other alpha. I don't want for either of them to experience such a horrible situation."

"It's not Eren's fault..!"

"I didn't say that! But.., but it's for the best if we give him to a facility specialized in omegas. There he won't have to worry about food or other things. They'll give him suppressants. He'll have it good there.."

"But he's our son...!", his mother cried out.

Eren was confused, but also frightened. Where they planning to send him away? What was that all about a facility and surppressants? What was a heat? Why was it a problem if he'd have one? Why would it affect Mikasa? Why would it affect her, because of her being alpha, because she wasn't his biological sister? Why would it make anybody want to rape him? What was marking? Why? Why did, him, being an omega make his parents consider to send him away? He watched his father come around the table to embrace his mother, crooning and caressing her head as she broke down.

"We're only doing what's best for him!"

What's best for him? Why would it be the best for him to get sent away? Away from home, from Mikasa and his parents. Who were they to decide such a thing without even talking to him? Without his consent? He wanted none of that. And it hurt that his parents appeared to be ready to get rid of him, for whatever reason. All of a sudden he felt sick. An odd kind of dizziness spread through his body, making him feel all weak.

He couldn't even stand looking at his parents anymore. With wobbly and weak knees he dragged himself back to the bedroom. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. What was happening, would happen. It terrefied him to such a degree he felt like throwing up. With shaky hands he stroked the bangs out of his face, guiding them right infront of his eyes to stare at them in confusion. Why was he shaking so much?

Eren went back to bed, but not back to sleep. He couldn't calm down. His sister's scent wasn't helping either. It only gave him as much comfort as a scent could give him. He could barely hold back the tears, stifling his whimpers with his pillow. He wasn't wanted. They wanted to send him away, wanted him gone. Whatever it had to do with being an omega, he was one and it was a bad thing. He was an omega

____________________________

 

There was a horrible ache inside his gut, almost tearing him from the inside. Eren shot up with a puzzeled cry, clenching the area around his belly that seemed to hurt so much, slinging his arms around himself in a desperate motion. He whined. There was nothing but pain. Nothing but heat. Nothing but the need, however he couldn't comprehend just what he needed so strongly. His guts appeared to have gotten a life of their own, causing him to double over.

He felt breathless, wanted to scream, but the lack of oxygen made it impossible to voice his distress. Despite the horrendous pain Eren only let out a quiet sob, trembling as his middle area tightened uncomfortably. With hazy eyes he stared at his legs, noting the wetness spreading from a certain private area. He would've grimaced at the strange fluids if not for his current state, instead only managing another sobbing sound. But this time louder. 

He felt disoriented. Not that he didn't know where he was, somewhere in his subconscious he knew. The body next to him clarified that there hadn't been a change of room after he had fallen asleep. He knew where he was, who was laying next to him, he knew. And yet he felt so disoriented and confused as to where he was. He couldn't term what exactly was wrong, other than the aching, only that something was off. 

Eren felt the body next to him shift, a low, rumbling sound erupting from the alpha's chest. It sounded close to the growls he had let out before, only muffled by pillows. The omega responded immediately, with a high pitched noise that turned into a whine as the alpha slung his arm around Eren's waist. His skin felt hot, so hot. God, he wanted to cry. Maybe he already was and just hadn't noticed. It hurt so bad. It itched so much.

The sheets beneath him were already drenched by the strange fluids he was emitting, giving off a strong smell. His whole body twitched and itched, instincts yelling at him to finally satisfy the urge. And he yelled back. Angrily shouting that he didn't know what it was that he needed. Crying that it hurt and they should stop, for he didn't know how. Of course only in his head.

The figure behind him scooped him tighter, rubbing an erection right against his ass. It made Eren gasp out, however, this time not in panic, but pure pleasure. In shock he turned around, as best as he could with the alpha's hold on him. Cognitively he wanted to cringe away, scream and hit the fucker for what he had done. But that was only a thought of his half concious self, that had yet to vanish and get replaced by those hazy sensations. Somewhere there was still his self that demanded to get out of here quickly, shouting that the alpha continued to be asleep and had yet to wake up. He could just slip out of his grip and bang on the doors until somebody let him out. Hanji wouldn't let him stay here, if she knew what had happened to him. The alpha seemed to have made him sick. 

Another wave of pain and arousal crashed down on him. Eren cried out, not able to stop himself as he clawed his fingers into the alphas' side. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to calm himself down, taking a deep breath, then slowly breathing out. He couldn't, however, calm his breathing. Erratically panting, he had a hard time not furling himself into a ball. There was shifting from the sleeping man and for a second Eren thought, that Levi had woken up, his omega squealing in delight. That, however, wasn't the case. Eren was left to deal with this on his own.

As if that asshole would be of any help Eren thought to himself, trying to stay conscious. It appeared to be a failure. He felt hot, but where the alphas' arms were slung around his waist, for whatever reason, he felt a soothing coolness. His whole skin was tingeling around the certain areas, demanding the alphas' attention as well. Eren could feel the man's breathing against his hips. It made him horny, ineffably horny. He hated every second of it, while his body got more and more willing, pumping out masses of those icky fluids.

Eren sobbed, eyes burning and filled with tears. Nobody was going to come. Someone had said, that the walls were soundproof. And, while thinking about it logically, with the little concentration he had left, there was no way those people were going to come to his rescue. They must have known such a thing would or could happen. Those people were bad people. And it saddened him to think of Hanji as one of them.

He'd have to deal with this on his own. Whatever was happening, there had to be a way to soothe the pain and lessen the immense neediness. Eren just had to figure it out. He'd just have to use his head a little. His head filled with hazy thoughts of relief, of sex and getting fucked, pressed into the mattress, while the alpha drilled his cock deep into his ass. He whined at that, half disgusted, half excited.

"Levi…", he cracked, voice meek and inaudible.

With weak hands he tried waking the alpha. His head was a mess. He felt ashamed, having to ask his rapist for help, but the situation didn't leave him any other options. Thus he shook the man. At first only slightly, still hestitating. But with his frustrastion expanding, he grew more daring. It hurt. So bad. 

"Levi!", Eren cried out, clenching his teeth as pain roared through his abdomen.

One of his hand found its way into the man's dark hair, grabbing and pulling at it, hard. Levi had to help him. The man was way older than him and, considering his age, had to have more knowledge about stuff like this. The figure began to move, hissing at the harsh pulls, perhaps responding to the desperate cries.

"Levii..Levi, please-!", he sobbed, now desperate.

He was going insane. The pain felt maddening. Having never felt anything as sickening as this, Eren was lost. Helplessly cringing atop the bed as contractions kept him in place and curled into a half ball. He'd do anything, as long as the pain would vanish.

A particularly hard wave of need send him collapsing onto the bed and directly atop of the alpha, with his nose pressed into the man's neck. He keened at the strong scent, fluids gushing onto the mattress beneath him. Desperately he clawed at the alpha's chest, teeth grazing along Levi's muscular throat, then weakly digging the points into soft flesh.

With brutal force he got flipped around. Levi hovered above him, a murderous look in his eyes, watching Eren like prey. His hands were wrapped around the boy's throat, squeezing with the intent to kill. The omega gasped, panic rising, but despite the lack of oxygen and the pain, his arousal spiked even more.  
Tears ran down his cheek, eyes burning at their amount. Growling Levi tightened his grip and instead of a cry Eren answered with a moan. 

Dilated pupils stared at him. The alpha appeared to be thinking, having stopped his motions, but not yet lessened his hold on the omegas neck. There was a possibility that the alpha was just about to kill him. To Erens' surprise he felt Levi lessening his hold. His hands rested on the curve of the omega's neck, as if admiring the soon to be forming bruises of violet and blue. A groan escaped the alpha's mouth. Eren noted the buck of his own hips at the sound.

Now all was good. Levi was awake and would surely be able to help him. He owed Eren. The alpha would make the pain go away his instincts told him. Everything would be fine, he thought. Levi would take care of him, make him feel better, protect him. He mewled at the thought, for whatever reason. Even though Eren didn't need protection, the mere thought of the alpha sheltering him from the rest of the world, the likes as Erwin, had him curling his toes in excitement.

However, what followed next wasn't what he had imagined. Levi's hands roamed over his body and every touch send sparks of pleasure through his brain. With rough grabs he got manhandled into a rather uncomfortable position. With his legs practically bend as far as they could, Eren was pressed into the cushions. The alpha's motions were frantic, none less brutal than the last time, but Eren found comfort in it. Something inside him relished in the thought of experiencing such strength. His instincts were…running wild with the idea of how this man could protect him.

The alpha's dominance was so potent, he could taste it with his tongue. With a high pitched moan Eren answered the man's pull on his hair, hissing as the grasp tightened. Levi looked lost, his movements almost clumsy and hesitant even, to some extent. Yet, he managed to control the omega as he liked. Wherever he put his hands, Eren would respond in a happy voice. And Levi, in return, would reward the omega with nips and bites to the neck. The collar was ignored, both of them too occupied with patting all over each other.

The room was full of pheromones, an omega's heat. Levi wasn't used to the scent, the sudden onslaught of sensations sweeping his mind away. And Eren had lost all of his self. He just had to give in. After all Levi felt good, his touches, as rough and uncomfortable as they were, were soothing. With the pain numbed, Eren could lose himself to the pleasure.

They were nothing but mindless animals in heat.

Eren wasn't resisting, almost encouraging Levi. He wanted it. He wanted to feel good and Levi could make him feel like that. It seemed the alpha had already positioned himself and Eren just hadn't noticed. The mere thought of an alpha's cock pounding into his ass had him squealing in euphoria. From the beginning, those thoughts had been coming out of nowhere, and if Eren had still been even a little tad concious of his actions, Levi would have found himself on the floor. 

But with his mind full of sex and alpha, he wasn't doing anything but pleading the man to do it, to fuck him already. Then, finally, with a smooth thrust of his hips Levi was inside. The feeling of being filled so overwhelmingly good it took his breath away. It didn't hurt, but it did. It felt good and then it did not. However, such a thing didn't matter. There was an alpha and he was taking care of Eren. That's what his brain told him. An alpha was fucking him and finally everything would be fucking fine.

Their coupling wasn't loving, but neither as harsh. Despite the hard thrusts and uncomfortable bucks of the alpha's hips there was a rather caring gentleness in the kisses and nips to Erens' shoulders, which Levi delivered. The pain was palpable, but bearable and mostly numbed out. The slick made sure everything went just fine, never stopping to ooze down his thighs. There were wet, sticky noises the slick produced as Levi seated himself balls deep inside the omega only to pull out to repeat the action again. 

The first knotting was painful. Even with Eren in heat and the remarkable amount of slick he was producing, it was a hard task for his still evolving body to adjust to the size of Levi's knot. He cried and for the first time during their coupling he tried shoving the man off. Levi pinned him to the bed, but not like last time. No snarls, nor growls left his lips, but a soft purr. He nuzzeled the boy's reachable scentglands. With licks and sucks he tried to coax more of the scent of heat from the omega's body. Eren relaxed against him and obeyed as the alpha positioned him on his knees and hands. Instinctively he spread his legs wider, perfect for Levi to mount him. There were few breaks as alpha breed omega.

This was Eren's first real heat. The institution had suppressed his since the day he had arrived here. Therefore the effects were all the more powerful. Luckily the alpha could keep up with his omegas' unusual needy behaviour. However, their mating quickly tired Eren out. He wasn't used to sex in general, not to mention sex in heat, and only clung to Levi in a clumsy manner. Somewhere along the line he didn't want to mate anymore. His body was sore, but the alpha didn't get the message, seemingly never tiring. 

Despite Levi's obtrusive attitude and him constantly pushing the omega for another round and another knotting, he took great care in comforting Eren. Almost like a proper mate would, loving and gentle. The alpha did not hold back, but neither did he ignore Erens' obvious discomfort. He crooned, not apoligetically, yet, close enough. The alpha wasn't used to it either. Not in years had he had an omega in his bed. An omega in heat to boot. 

Thus consideration for his younger partners' stamina was a difficult matter, a thought shoved aside and kept in the back of his mind so to not wreck the boy during the first day. Otherwise he'd have to spent the rest of his rut solem. And there was no way he'd chose careless behavior over a week of heat sex with a boy as young as Eren. Animal instincts or not, he wasn't idotic.

Eren whimperd as another knot tied them together. His limbs felt numb and his back seemed sore, terribly so. He couldn't turn, forced to maintain with his stomach to the mattress and his face burried in pillows. There was no strenght and the possibility of suffocating was high. However, not even his head he could raise, to rest on a cheek. Generously Levi lay them on the side, spooning Eren from behind. The omega needed rest. If Levi kept up with his torturous ministrations for the following days, there was no way Eren would survive. He was tired and hungry and thirsty, but had no voice to ask the alpha for either of those.

Levi was nosing at his neck, the lazy thrust of his hips having ceased and the knot slowly deflating. He murmured something into the omegas' ears. Real words, but Eren didn't understand them. He was drifting off. Finally the man would let him sleep and he wasn't going to say no to such an opportunity. It felt as if someone was calling him by his name. And then, before any recognition could settle, he was out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Erwin!”

Their steps echoed through the halls, so did Hanji's distressed voice. For today she had chosen a pair of boots with heels, which still matched her lab coat though. The stupid boots were making it hard to keep up with the man's tempo. ,Ridiculous', she thought as Hanji chased after the alpha. If she had known what Erwin would be up to so early in the morning she definitely would have chosen something else to wear.

“Erwin, you have to listen to me!”, she said with a squeaky sound to her voice, tone awfully high,"You can't go in there! Oh my god, Erwin! I'm serious!"

A armed team of guards follwed her on foot, however, Hanji was good at blending out their presences. They were watching Erwin, waiting for any kind of order or maybe a change of plan. Really, they just hoped their boss would change his mind, for even they knew how delusional the idea of going into the monster's cell now was. Some wondered if the captain might be suicidal.

“Why would you even?! If we do the tests now the resulst won't be accurate. They, very likely, will be false early in this state.”

The man wasn't listening, gradually making his way to the big iron door. Hanji stopped in her tracks, the guards passing her as she did so, and took a sharp breath. Erwin wasn't listening. He had certainly lost his mind, if he chose to trespass Levi's territory now. Perhaps it was the stress, the last few days Erwin had been on edge, more so than usual. Even though they had found Levi a match. Or it was just the mans' urge to show the other who the boss was. Who knew. Either way Erwin was an idiot for giving in to whichever urge it was.

Hanji pulled herself together and caught up to Erwin. They stood at the gate, the alpha typing the code into the pin pad and the guards readying themselves for any attack that might come. Gripping onto their weapons and swallowing hard, they waited for the lurking beast behind those walls. There was a faint smell of rut, putting everyone on edge and making Hanji think about how Eren's heat scent must've been masked by Levi's feral odor. 

The men were shaking, feeling they had no right to enter the domain of such a strong alpha. Most of them couldn't even smell the chosen omega. A few didn't know there was a partner with the monster. The news had made their rounds, but either people thought the alpha had rejected Eren as any other omega before or that the boy had perished no later than the third day.

But they were wrong and they hadn't been told for a reason. They were unknowingly participating in a suicide misson, the objection being to- none of them knew. It was the job of the guards to keep Levi under control, if necessary, with tranquilizers. Nobody knew why they had to enter the alpha's territory with the beast still being in rut or at least not having fully left the state of murderous alpha yet. Could they not get the boy's corpse out of the cell after the beast had calmed down? But maybe the captain just didn't want Levi to eat away at the omega.

"I really think you shouldn't..", Hanji tried to convince the man one last time, watching as he typed away the numbers," T-they could be knotted together.."

“All the better”, Erwin said and turned to her with a smirk" More easy to have the bastard stay still and not move, don't you think?"

Hanji stared into fiery eyes and knew, that Erwin was aware what she had meant. But the man was determined to go in there, get Eren and do the tests on him anyway. If that meant having to force them away from each other, so be it. She flinched at the thought of having Eren experience such a painful thing after he had already gone through a tiring week of heat. Hanji hoped that they were not knotted together and neither in the process of mating. At best they would catch omega and alpha while resting. She sincerely hoped, for it was the best for all of them.

Erwin gave the men a sign and the door opened. The guards were ready to storm in, but then stopped dead in their tracks. The scent of heat and sex and an alpha in rut having claimed his territory, his omega, hit them so hard nobody could move for torturously long seconds. Even Erwin seemed to be effected, staring into the dark with a surprised look, that said, he hadn't expected this great of a compatibility. Nothing jumped them and no growl threatened them to stay out, but everyone trembled in fear until they were able to move again. As soon as he was able to, Erwin let out a frustrated snarl.

However, not only the scent of rut, but the scent of Eren's heat too had an effect on the men. Despite their dread and knowing this omega belonged to an alpha, was perhaps even a chosen mate, the smell stirred arousal and lust. The omega hadn't yet left his heat, even if faint and drowned by the scent of semen, it smelled like fertility. The smell was luring them in, unawre of trespassing the door. Nothing happened and Hanji was relieved, but not for long.

The room was, as always, dim lightened and Hanjis' eyes had to adjust to the darkness. It took a few blinks and rubs, but soon enough she could make out the bed and even something that looked like clothes, laying at the foot of the furniture. On the bed she spotted the few pillows and covers someone had thrown into a heap. Hanji couldn't help the squeal of joy leaving her lips a she recognized it as a nest. Or at least Eren had attempted to build a nest and with as few garments as he had had the result was kind of a failure. Yet, Hanji couldn't help,but think of it as cute.

 

Inbetween the mess, in the middle of the bed lay two bodies. The small mass of muscles draped over a tan body with lean legs, both halfly covered by a blanket, hiding mostly only their hips. Hanji couldn't make out wether they were knotted together with the involved parts hidden like that. The view was surprising. They looked like a normal couple, mates sleeping in each others arms or in this case atop of each other. Nothing indicated the days of brutal fucking they had gone through. And neither Erens' suffering. Not yet, she worried.

Levi was still sleeping and Hanji marvelled, that maybe the week of sex had tired the alpha out to the point of sleeping through their disturbance. Or it was just because they had been unusually quiet while entering Levi's cell. Nobody was shouting or provokingly teasing the alpha, no, even Erwin was quietly watching the bed. It was just as interesting a reaction as the sight of Levi cuddling up to Eren was endearing. The guards looked at the man on the bed in disbelief. He just looked so much like a human, so very alike. 

Erwin stepped forward, strutting towards the bed. The others were still spellbound it seemed, for they weren't following to back their boss up. Levi wasn't moving, he was less threatening than all the other times Erwin had entered the cell. Never did he let go of the opportunity to show Levi how much power he had. So why he would hesitate now, while the other alpha was in such a vulnerable state, such a perfect situation for Erwin to degrade Levi, was a mystery to the scientist.

Hanji saw it before Erwin could react. How Levi's eyes opened, filled with wildness and rare anger. How his muscled tensed, ready to pounce and attack the man standing just a few feet away. However, the alpha stayed in place, shielding Eren with his body and glaring daggers at the other male. He growled and the body beneath him stirred, mewling as a respond to the alpha's angered voice. Hanji could see the boy arching his back and grind his ass against Levi's crotch, still asleep it seemed.

The alpha growled and quickly seized the omega by his neck, never leaving Erwin out of his sight. Eren whined as his eyes shot open. He wriggled beneath the man and let out confused cries of hurt. He did not understand why the alpha was angry with him. Just now hadn't he tried to please him? Eren wasn't the smartest, but over the short period of time he had been in this room, he had learned not to anger the alpha. Levi's teeth dug deeper and the omega got quiet. 

Eren could smell anger and..other people? From underneath Levi he peeked at the men in armored uniforms. Immediately he emitted fear pheromones and huddled closer, trying to hide under the alpha despite their difference in size. Levi let him, even leaning over the boy to create a kind of cave. His teeth left another bruise on Eren's skin, this time without licks or kisses to soothe the soreness. 

Hanji, once again, couldn't help her euphoric squealing as she watched how possessive Levi was being. How protective and somehow calm the man was. Erwin wasn't as happy, growling back as if they were two alpha boys challenging each other. Such a silly behavior was funny to watch, but could mean they had to pay a big price as soon as Levi lost his temper. It was odd enough for the alpha to use defensive tactics, when ususally he'd attack just to have the first offensive. However, even in a position of defensiveness the man was overwhelmingly intimidating. 

With his muscles all tense and teeth bared like a predetor's, eyes staring from underneath long bangs at Erwin and the men, daring them to challenge him, he looked like an alpha protecting his mate. But Hanji had a hunch, that that wasn't the case. Eren was more like a possession to Levi, someone he had finally found compatibility in and could have sex with. To put it bluntly the alpha was not going to let them take his sex toy away. Both alpha's were apparently acting like boys in their teens, Hanji marvelled.

With big doe-eyes Eren stared at them. His mouth was shut and he seemed to think with concentration. However, he wasn't thinking, just trying to keep quiet as another wave of heat shook his body. Hanji had thought, that after a week Eren's heat must have been over, but apparently she had been mistaken. The omega squirmed underneath Levi, mouth opening dispite his tries to obey and faint, little wails escaped his lips. The alpha twitched at the sound, visibly becoming more and more irritated at all those people around his plaything. He wasn't going to share, that was for sure.

With careful steps Hanji made her way closer to the pair. It didn't take a genius to know that this couldn't go on any longer. With a situation that tense and Eren's heat pheromones influencing every alpha in the room, it definitely wouldn't take long for someone to snap and everything would escalate. So as she went into their directions her hands gave the sign to shoot. A second later there were three tranquilizers in Levi's body, taking immediate effect. The dosis was certainly high and with that the alpha slumped forward, burying a yelping Eren underneath him. The omega gasped and Hanji quickly stepped to the side of the bed.

Levi growled at her, baring his teeth. Hanji gave him a pitiful smile, mouthing something like ,,sorry'' and one of the guards was ordered to chain the alpha up. It was odd not having to force the alpha into complying. It made them wonder why the monster wasn't usually dealt with like this. Erwin watched with indifference as they put shackles on him, increasing the amount of dominat alpha pheromones to overwash Levis' scent. Amused he made his way over to deliver a punch straight into the other alpha's face for having the decency to growl at him. 

Eren whimperd, not daring to move as the raven got pulled away from him. Without the alpha's body covering him he felt so vulnerable, so embarrassed as all the people could see how thoroughly the man had marked him, not to mention how naked he was. Yet, he was just a little too sore to hide his shameful body beneath the covers. With everything happening so fast he was on edge. Eren couldn't even grasp that the ,,sickness", which had driven him to spend a whole week aching for a fucking dick inside his ass, wasn't over yet. The panic made him unaware of the symptoms, however, everyone could smell it.

Suddendly Hanji stood beside him, her hand reaching towards him. And then it happened too quickly to comprehend what he was about to do. The adrenaline rushed to his head and within a matter of seconds his teeth had sunken in to the, surprisingly, soft flesh of the woman's hand. With a pained scream she fell back. Only as two guards moved in an attempt to restrain him did Eren register what he had done. Of course he was aware of the consequences.

"He bit me!", Hanji laughed, not quite as shocked as one might've imagined,"Wait! Don'thurt him!"

Quickly she pulled herself back up as the men tried to grab a frightened Eren by the arms. They looked at her in confusion, pointing a finger at her bleeding hand, which the woman chose to ignore completely. The wound was something she could take care of at a later time, Eren's reaction was more interesting. The boy trembled to his core, crouching between the covers as he expected to be hit. Or worse. 

"You fine Hanji?"

"Yes. It was to be expected, I just didn't expect him to bite that hard."

Erwin eyed Eren and without another word pulled him up by the arm. The boy gasped, struggeling to stay under the garments, but the efforfs were futile. The man's rough hands were as bruising as Levi's, yet the pleasure didn't feel the same. He keened, a completely different shiver running down his spine as he got engulfed by the man's dominant scent. Levi didn't seem too happy about Eren's reaction to another alphas' smell, growling warningly. The boy tried to make sense of what was happening as he felt the familiar wave of ache and want rushing through his body. However, his head didn't want to work.

"Levi-!", Eren whimperd, turning to look at said alpha," Levi! Please-"

With more force than necessary he got pulled off of the bed, painfully grabbed by the neck and hoisted to his feet. Erwin hadn't calculated that Eren was surely in no condition to walk on his own, proven by the omega collapsing to the ground as soon as the man stopped carrying the boy's weight. With a pained noise Eren landed on his ass, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes.

"He can't walk? Of course not, wouldn't make sense. Makes sense he can't..", Hanji mumbled to herself, staring at the marks all over the omega's body," Erwin, he won't be able to walk."

The alpha stared at her with a frown. "Ah, can't walk, can you? Must've been some rough days", he smiled, eyes gleaming with malice," Got fucked hard by your alpha?"

Angrily Eren growled at the man, challengingly baring his teeth. Erwin growled back, forcing the younger to submit. Hanji couldn't understand the aggression towards Eren. Erwin and Levi had a history together, there was a so called reason for the man to hate the raven and vice versa. But Eren had done nothing wrong to deserve such malice. To be true, the boy was even more quiet and obedient than one would've thought. There was fire in his eyes, the shadow of hatred and promises of revenge behind those ocean orbs. And yet, even if forced to, the omega made no moves to disobey. Not anymore.

"Maybe we can let him rest. I'll give him a shot and then we can test him tomorrow."

"No shots. If there's been a conception, I don't want anything to endanger the thing."

For a moment Hanji had wanted to laugh. The man had sounded like an alpha or rather a father worried about his child. And then he had called the small, perhaps already growing inside of Eren, life ,,the thing", as if it were an alien. She could guess that all the hate towards the omega was just another way to express his hate towards Levi. Especially showing it infront of the alpha, who had just spent a whole week mating, meaning there had been a bonding between the pair. No mating mark, but, wanted or not, they had gotten closer to each other on a non physical way. Levi was possessive and Erwin used that as an advantage.

"I want the tests today", Erwin said, eyes roaming over the boy's body. Hanji could see the turmoil, how the man seemed to weigh his options, coming to a rather surprising conclusion. The commander himself lifted the boy into his arms to carry an obedient Eren. The alphas' scent was powerful enough to make the omega not even dare to make a noise. And then Hanji understood why the man had made such an unexpected move. Levi was watching with more hurt in his eyes than anger, almost as if defeated. After all it seemed that Levi was experiencing typical behavior for an alpha, whose mate hadn't quite ended their heat yet. 

"Don't scare him. Stress is not good for an omega so soon after his heat ended. And his isn't even over yet", the woman said as she stepped to the mans' side to take a closer look at Eren," If he's pregnant I can't let you near him with such a behavior. You'll cause him to miscarry the baby."

Hanji received a glare, but the man visibly loosened his hold on the boy. Eren took the opportunity to try and make a run for it, however, the alpha's hold was still too strong. With punishing force the man put pressure on his scentglands and with a pathetic whine the omega went lax in his arms. Hanji sighed, grabbing a blanket to cover the boy's naked body, then pinching her commander in the nose. Icy blue eyes stared at her with astonishment.

“You, Mr. Smith, are unbelievable! Stop your childish behavior or you won't get the resulst until next week.”

The man snorted, readjusting his hold on Eren and eyeing the boy with disgust as he pressed his nose into the crook of his neck. However, he let it happen, keeping his mouth shut, fingers twitching with the need to punish, but never leaving their place. Because Hanji was right. It was childish, he was. Now he had to do business, he had to be a grown up.

For all he cared Levi could rot in his cell until they knew wether the omega had conceived or not. Roar to his hearts content until he had no voice, because he didn't need that, he couldn't speak. Levi didn't deserve the pleasures of a mate, didn't need one. Yet, if everything had been a failure then they just had to do it again.And again and again and again.

Erwin smiled. They'd just have to do it again.


End file.
